fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der Turm mit dem Herzen aus Eis
"Wollt ihr meine Meinung hören?" fragt Kirby. Die Antwort ist einstimmig von allen "Nein!", dennoch tut Kirby seine Meinung kund: "Es wird kein Stück besser wenn wir diesen Turm besuchen." "Das ist ja wunderschön, wenn du das denkst, Kirby, aber es wird auch nicht besser, wenn wir nichts tun!" bemerkt Meta. Kurz darauf zeigt er in die Richtung, aus der sie kommen. "Der Wald brennt!" ruft er aus. Beim Anblick der Flammen gerät Droper ins Stammeln: "Aber... Dekas... wie kann des sei, dass... der Wald..." "Es wird schon gut, wir gehen jetzt zum Turm und dann machen wir ihn fertig!" muntert Kirby Droper auf. "Kirby hat recht, wenn wir Galacta-Knight und die dunkle Macht, von der Dekas gesprochen hat, bezwingen, dann wird alles wieder gut." bestätigt Almira. "Mist!" ruft Galacta aus, während er auf den Turm zufliegt, "Ich muss vor ihnen da sein!" Noch in Gedanken landet er im Thronzimmer. "Ah, Minister, es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen..." begrüßt der Kaiser Galacta, doch dieser erwiedert: "Keine Zeit zu reden, mein Kaiser, Eindringlinge, Revoluzzer unter Droper, sind auf dem Weg hierher, und ich befürchte, dass sie es auf Euer Leben abgesehen haben." Der Kaiser überlegt einen Moment, dann sagt er: "Nun gut, wenn Sie das sagen... Aber ich möchte, dass Sie hier in meiner Nähe bleiben." Etwas zerknirscht antwortet Galacta mit: "Ja, mein Kaiser..." "Der Turm ist ja viel größer, als ich gedacht habe." bemerkt Kirby. "Gerda, wärst du wohl so freundlich?" fragt Meta, worauf Gerda das Eis, was den Eingang blockiert, aus dem Weg räumt. "Da drinnen ischr also.. Mal gucken wie weit se kommet." bemerkt Droper, worauf Kelke fragt: "Sie?" "I mein natürlich mir." verbessert sich Droper schnell. "Also, erstürmen wir den Turm!" ruft Kirby voller Elan, nur um von Gerda einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu bekommen. "Psst, Meta, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragt Kelke, worauf Meta antwortet: "Das ist doch bestimmt wieder nur ein Vorwand um meine Sachen zu klauen, oder?" "Hm, gar keine schlechte Idee... Hey, das war nur ein Witz!" sagt Kelke schnell, als er den bösen Blick von Meta sieht. "Ich wollte wegen Droper mit dir reden." "Wegen Droper?" ruft Meta aus, worauf Kelke sofort "PSST!" macht. "Was isch wegen mir?" fragt Droper, worauf Kelke antwortet: "Wegen dir... habe ich furchtbar viel für meine Frucht blechen müssen!" "Wenn de meinsch..." Kelke atmet tief durch, dann sagt er zu Meta: "Ein bischen leiser bitte. Also, wegen Droper: Er hat vorhin etwas gesagt, dass..." "ACHTUNG!" ruft Almira plötzlich. Sofort sind alle hellwach. Mehrere Edge Knight sind aus einem Raum aufgetaucht, woraufhin Kirby sofort brüllt: "Ey, warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass dieser Turm auch Wachen hat?!?" Almira feuert einen Sichelblitz, um die Masse an Gegnern aufzuteilen, was Meta-Knight und Gerda nutzen, um einige Gegner zu entwaffnen und einzufrieren. Kirby nutzt dies wiederum um sich zu Schwert-Kirby zu verwandeln und Kelke nutzt die Situation, um sich ein Schwert der eingefrorenen Gegner zu borgen, damit er auch bewaffnet ist. "Da kommen noch mehr!" ruft Kirby, womit er nicht ganz Unrecht hat, doch die Gegner, die jetzt aufgetaucht sind, sind Heavy Knight, was die allgemeine Moral etwas senkt. Droper entreißt Kelke das Schwert ("Hey, das hab ich doch grade erst gekriegt!") und stürzt sich auf den Feind, unterstützt von Kirby. Gemeinsam und mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Gerdas Eiskräften gelingt es den beiden Traumländern, die Gegner zu besiegen. "Juhuu! Endlich geht es voran hier!" ruft Kirby und schwingt sein Schwert, wobei er aus Versehen Dropers Kleidung zerschneidet. "Ups, tut mir leid, ich wollte deinen Mumien-Style nicht kaputt ma..." Kirby verschlägt es die Sprache; Aus dem zerschnittenem Teil lugt ein dunkelblauer Mantel mit Sternenmuster hervor. "Ich wusste es!" brüllt Kelke, "Ich wusste, das mit dir irgendwas nicht stimmt, seit du diese Bemerkung vorhin gemacht hast! Du bist ein Mitglied von La Nuit!" Droper entledigt sich der restlichen Bandagen und sagt: "Mischd... na gut, da ihr es sowieso rausgfunde hend kann ichs euch au glei sagen: Eigendlich bin i n Mitglied von La Nuit, oder no besser gseid an Spion. Mein Auftrag isch es euch zu überwache, weil Georg gmoint hot, das ihr sobaldr da seid, an Plan zum Zerstören von La Nuit ausarbeiten tätet. Dass i euch so schnell finde würd beziehungsweise dass ihr mi gfunden habt war reines Glück." "Aber La Nuit und Waddle 8 sind doch... Ich will nicht sagen Freunde, aber mit Sicherheit keine Feinde mehr! Sie hätten es uns doch einfach gleich sagen können!" "Was fürn Sprion tud sich denn selbr verrate, gleich noch der Vorstellung? Nadirlich musst i gehoim bleibe." "Aber auch nachdem Sie festgestellt haben, dass wir keine Bedrohung sind..." "Lass es sein, Meta." sagt Kelke schließlich. "Er scheint noch ein altes Mitglied zu sein, auch, wenn ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe. Was mich jedoch stört ist..." Mit durchdringendem Blick schaut Kelke Droper an, bevor er fortfährt: "... der rote Stern! Ich hab so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber mir wurde davon berichtet, und zwar von meinem lieben Bruder. Gerda, du solltest auch schon mal rote Sterne gesehen haben." Etwas verwirrt guckt Gerda Kelke an, dann fällt es ihr wieder ein: "Aber natürlich, als Toran... starb. Aber das würde ja bedeuten..." "Koine Sorg, i bin net der Untote, den Dekas gmeint hot. Abr i bin au net kerngsund. Ma kent sagen, i bin halbtot, weil... i werd nur durch die Eliciere di mir gschickt werdet am Leben ghalte, und da sich dieses dumme Gör Melanie et darum kümmert oder gar et weiß, dass i existiere, sin moine Bständ knapp gworden." "Schön, dass du das alles erzählt hast. Gehen wir weiter, damit wir schnellstmöglich Galacta ausschalten und nach Hause gehen können, dann legen wir ein gutes Wort für dich bei Melanie ein." sagt Meta, aber Droper scheint anderer Meinung zu sein: "Duad mr Leid, aber i be zu nam andren Ergebnis gkomme. Ihr seid a net zu underschätzende Bedrohung die bseitigt werde muss, wenn La Nuit weiter exischdiere soll." Mit einem gewaltigen Knall verwandelt sich Droper, ohne ersichtliche Quelle, in Feuer-Droper, worauf Kirby verwundert ruft: "Wie geht denn das? Du kannst nichts kopieren, was nicht da ist, das ist gegen die Natur!" "Wer a bissle an sich selbschd arbeitet bruacht koine Quelle und ka uch so kopiere." antwortet Droper, worauf Kirby ruft: "Erzähl mir nciht das Blaue vom Himmel! Kein Traumländer, egal wie gut er ist, kann einfach so aus dem nichts eine Fähigkeit entwickeln!" "Dau hosch mi also doch ständeg verstanden. Noja, egal. Dau hosch Recht, alloi mit Traineng klappt des net, aber es ischn wichtiger Bstandteil, weil ohne Traineng ka ma die Macht vom Kopierkonzentrat Plus net awende." Als kleine Demonstration wechselt Droper zwischen verschiedenen Fähigkeiten, bleibt dann letzten Endes wieder bei Feuer stehen und greift mit einem gewaltigen Feuer an. "Gerda, ich brauch Eis!" brüllt Kirby, Gerda erstellt einen Eisbrocken und Kirby verschluckt ihn, um zu Eis-Kirby zu werden und greift Droper an. Nachdem sich der weiße Nebel gelichtet hat muss Kirby mit Schrecken feststellen, dass Droper ebenfalls die Eis-Fähigkeit angenommen hat und sich selbst innerhalb eines Eiswürfels geschützt hat. Während Dropers Schild auftaut und schmilzt sagt Droper: "Soebbes oifachs duad id funktioniere. I be zu variabel, als dass i von nem andre Traumländer besiegt werde ka, und Wese mit noi oire Fähigkeit hen ebefalls en Nochdoil. S Kopierkonzentrat Plus, des ischn mytischer Gegestand, der oinem Traumländer wie mir die Fähigkeit älles, was er scho oimal kopiert hot, immerwieder anzuwende. Ihr kennt mi net besiegen!" "Aber ich kann es, oder Droper?" Das Blut sprizt. Durch Droper hat sich eine Lanze gebohrt, alle Sterne auf Dropers Mantel haben sich rot verfärbt. Er kippt um, und zum Vorschein kommt Galacta-Knight. "Ich glaube ich muss euch danken, dass ihr eines der letzten Hindernisse für die Gerechtigkeit hierher gebracht habt." "DU!" brüllt Kirby und will losstürmen, wird aber von Kelke und Almira zurückgehalten. "Ah, das kleine pinke Unrecht. Ich könnte euch ja alle hier umbringen, aber das würde mir keinen Spaß bereiten. Kommt in das Herz auf der Spitze des Turms, dort werde ich euch empfangen." Damit fliegt Galacta-Knight davon und nach oben, woraufhin sich die Gruppe in Bewegung setzt, bis auf Meta, der noch ein paar letzte Worte an Droper richtet: "Ich danke Ihnen. Wir sind zwar Feinde gewesen, aber Sie haben uns auch vor vielen Gefahren bewahrt. Mögen Sie in Frieden ruhen." Sofort stehen bleiben!" ruft Almira, "Ich höre was..." Ein leises Röcheln ist zu vernehmen. "Da hinten!" ruft Kelke und Almira läuft sofort los. Eine ältere Person liegt auf dem Boden, bedeckt mit ihrem eigenem Blut, aber noch lebend. "Können Sie mich hören?!" ruft Almira so laut sie kann, und die Person regt sich und murmelt: "Der... Mi...nis...ter... oben... im Herzen... MIT dem Herzen... aus Eis..." "Bewegen Sie sich nicht! Kirby, komm sofort her!" ruft Almira und Kirby gehorcht. "Ich hab hier in meiner Tasche irgendwo einen Verband, den..." Kirby lässt Almira gar nicht ausreden, schnappt sich den Verband und wickelt die Person geradezu perfekt ein. "Ruhig atmen. Ruhig..." redet Kirby auf die Person ein. "Wer sind Sie?" fragt Meta schließlich, worauf die Person, nun etwas beruhigter und gut versorgt, antwortet: "Mein Name ist... Markus Dedus... Ich bin... der Kaiser... dieses Kontinents, so... wie meine Vorfahren es immer... waren..." Ohne auf den Zustand des Mannes zu achten fragt Meta weiter: "Warum aben Sie Galacta-Knight als Minister eingestellt?" "Er... Galacta-Knight... Er hat gesagt... er will... Gerechtigkeit... verbreiten..." "Ja, den Spruch kenn ich. Nun gut, erholen Sie sich, wir kümmern uns um den Minister." Damit geht Meta-Knight auf die Treppe nach oben zu, worauf sich auch der Rest in Bewegung setzt. Kirby sagt noch: "Keine Sorge, wir machen das schon." "Ihr seid also dumm genug, tatsächlich alle zu kommen..." Mit wehendem Umhang dreht sich Galacta-Knight um. "Oh mein Gott... Was ist das?" Fragt Gerda schockiert, als sie die riesige, dunkel-violett leuchtende Kugel hinter Galacta-Knight sieht. "Das, meine Dame, ist das Herz dieses Turms. Eine Sphäre voller Energie, welche mit einer identischen Energiesphäre auf Traumland verbunden ist." "Von solchen Sphären hab ich schon gehört!" bemerkt Kelke, "Toran hat ebenfalls nach einer gesucht, aber wohl nie eine gefunden." "Das ist mir herzlich egal, wer wo und wann wie solche dummen Energiesphären gefunden hat, ich mach den Typen platt und Ende!" brüllt Kirby und stürmt, unbewaffnet, vor. Ohne seine Lanze zu benutzen schlägt Galacta-Knight Kirby einfach aus seiner Bahn. "Wie konnte ich in der Vergangenheit nur jemals von diesem... Ding besiegt werden?" murmelt Galacta, während er seine Lanze und seinen Schild zieht. "Was auch immer, hier und jetzt ist endlich die Zeit, an der ich euch alle vom Antlitz Pop Stars löschen werde!" Damit sticht Galacta mit seiner Lanze in die Energie, welche anfängt zu blitzen. Gleichzeitig verfärbt sich Galactas Lanze in denselben Farbton, den auch die Sphäre aufweist. Schlussendlich zieht Galacta die Lanze wieder raus und fängt an, zu fliegen. "Keiner von euch wird mich hier erreichen, aber meine Angriffe erreichen euch alle ohne Ausnahme!" Mit diesen Worten, spaltet sich die Lanze, doch anstatt wie sonst einen leuchtend neonfarbenden Strahl aufleuchten zu lassen schießt die Lanze in tiefem Rot und der Strahl verwandelt sich bei Bodenkontakt in einen Wirbelwind, gewürzt mit Flammen. "Verdammt, das ist nicht gut. Gerda, schaffst du es, ihn einzufrieren?" ruft Meta, worauf Gerda antwortet: "Nicht, wenn er nicht still steht, du Hohlbirne. Almira, wie siehts bei dir aus? Schaffst du es, ihn zu treffen?" "Er müsste auch für mich stehen bleiben, und je länger wir uns anschreien, desto genauer weiß er über unsere Strategien bescheid. Also: Möglichst spontan versuchen zu agieren!" Almira unterstützt ihre Worte mit einem eher schlecht gezieltem Sichelblitzt, dem Galacta mühelos ausweicht. Daraufhin schießt Meta kurz zweimal, was Galacta mit seinem Schild abwehrt, woraufhin Gerda die Gelegenheit nutzt und versucht, den Gegner festzufrieren, doch dieser weicht aus und rast im Sturzflug auf Kelke zu, welcher von Kirby gerade noch so aus dem Weg gestoßen wird, was allerdings dazu führt, dass Kirby den Schlag abbekommt. "Oh mann, du bist sogar noch dümmer als ich dachte. Du hättest deinen Freund opfern sollen, stattdessen opferst du dich selbst, um ihn zu schützen. Nichts dümmeres gibt es auf der Welt." "Sei dir nicht zu sicher!" antwortet Kirby und saugt ein bischen von dem Eis ein, dass Gerda verteilt hat, um zu Eis-Kirby zu werden. Mit seiner Fähigkeit friert Kirby Galacta fest und ruft dann: "Meta, jetzt!" worauf Meta Meister nimmt und Galactas ungeschützte Seite in Angriff nimmt. Gleichzeitig stürmt Almira los und greift Galacta-Knight von hinten an, welcher sich vergeblich versucht, mit seinen Flügeln zur Wehr zu setzen. "Lass mich los du kleines Unrecht!" knurrt Galacta Kirby an, welcher dem Wunsch sofort nachkommt und Galacta damit aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Diesen Moment nutzt Kirby, um Galacta so mit seinem Eishauch wieder festzufrieren. Meta und Almira nutzen die Gelegenheit um weitere Schwertschläge auszuteilen. Nun völlig zerschnitten und von Blut überströmt fängt Galacta an wie im Wahn zu reden: "Gerechtigkeit wird siegen, die Gerechtigkeit wird siegen, ich kann gar nich verlieren, denn die Gerechtigkeit wird siegen..." "SOFORT WEG VON IHM!" brüllt Kelke plötzlich, und keinen Moment zu spät, denn kurz, nachdem sich Kirby, Almira und Meta von Galacta entfernt haben gibt es eine gewaltige Explosion, ausgelöst durch Galactas Lanze, welche dabei zerstört worden ist. "Gib auf!" ruft Meta in den Nebel, "Du bist unbewaffnet und wir sind in der Überzahl! Du hast keine Chance!" Zuerst kommt überhauptkeine Antwort, aber schließlich fängt Galacta an, laut zu brüllen: "GYAHAHAHA! STERBT, MEINE FREUNDE, STERBT ALS UNRECHT IN DEN TRÜMMERN DIESES TURMES!!!" Mit diesen Worten fängt der Turm an zu wackeln, und Kirby schreit passend dazu: "DIE WELT GEHT UNTER, RETTET MICH!!!" Nachdem der Rauch sich verzogen hat ist Galacta-Knight nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen verteilt die Sphäre Blitze, welche den Turm zum Einstürzen bringen. Kirby ist ebenfalls verschwunden. "Mist, wir schaffen es nicht mehr rechtzeitig raus!" verzweifelt Meta. Gerda schlägt ihn dafür. "Wer hat dir erlaubt aufzugeben?!? Wir kommen hier raus!" "Ja, zeigs ihm, Gerda!" feuert Kirby Gerda an. Einen Moment, Kirby? "Kirby, wo kommst du so plötzlich wieder her?" fragt Kelke, worauf Kirby sagt: "Durch das Leuchteding. Das führt nach Hause und ganz ehrlich: Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diesen Schmarren hier, das ist mir zu kalt!" Und ohne auf die anderen zu warten rennt Kirby zurück durch die Sphäre. "Na denn, los! Alle durch die Sphäre!" ruft Meta, worauf Almira sagt: "Was ist mit dem Kaiser?" Fluchend rennt Meta noch mal die Treppe runter, während Kelke ebenfalls durch die Sphäre geht. Als meta zurück kommt ist nur noch Gerda da. "Beeil dich, Meta-Zeit!" "Es heißt Meta-KNIGHT!!!" Mit diesem letzten Schrei sammelt Meta seine letzten Kräfte und rennt mit dem nicht grade leichten Kaiser durch die Sphäre, ebenso wie Gerda. Unter lautem Geknister fällt die Sphäre in sich zusammen. Nachdem sich ein wenig Ruhe eingefunden hat fragt Kelke, wo sie denn eigentlich sind. "Das ist... der Tempel der Sterne." bemerkt Kirby. "Ach ja, Galacta-Knight ist weggeflogen. Ich hab mich erst gefragt, seit wann es hier rot regnet, bis ich bemerkt habe, dass er es war." Betroffenes Schweigen. Schließlich trifft Gerda eine Entscheidung: "Gehen wir nach Hause, am besten so schnell wie möglich, oder seine Hoheit kratzt uns doch noch ab.